Drive
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Road trip. Buffy Dean. Little teasing drabble.


Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or SPN characters; only using them for my own perverse amusement. No slander of any sort intended this is complete FICTION!

* * *

Dean rolled his neck and let his gaze drift to the woman lounging so comfortably next to him on the front seat.

The sun shining through the windshield reflecting the golden lights of her long hair as the wind whipped it gently against her face.

She smiled, something so natural and innocent after such a long night of slaying and violence. "It's beautiful out here…" she sighed, casting a sidelong glance in his direction before nibbling softly at her bottom lip.

His tongue darted out unconsciously as he watched her do this, trying his best to keep one eye on the road as they wound their way down the coast of Maine.

"Where are we headed?" came out of nowhere, her gaze suddenly focused directly on him.

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Just driving. Anywhere you want to go?"

"We've got no jobs?"

"Well I'm sure we do," he chuckled, "but I for one would like to take a few days off. Relax, get drunk, get laid, then bring on the baddies."

"Baddies?" she quipped, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Dean groaned, she was rubbing off on him. Just not in the way he'd hoped. After spending the last six months traveling the country with the pretty blonde slayer, he was slowly but surely turning into a big softy. Many of the words that fell from his lips would never before have been thought much less spoken.

And all she had to do was turn those big hazel eyes on him and he was a big pile of "what can I do for you, my darling."

He was pussy-whipped and he wasn't even an acquaintance of said pussy. Not that he'd made any attempts. She was the slayer, after all. One wrong move and she'd put his ass in a sling and no doubt his penis in a blender. He wasn't going to tempt fate.

"Hush up. Really, where do you want to go?"

"What's wrong with staying here?" she asked, leaning her head against the door to let the sunshine kiss her face.

"You want to stay here? Why?"

Buffy shrugged and turned back to him, her face already aglow with just the fainted tinge of pink. "It's gorgeous. There's a beach and cause you just asked me where I wanted to go and this is where."

Clearing his throat in feigned irritation, "Fine," he growled.

She smiled and leaned across the seat, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before settling back and clapping her hands together in excitement. "Do you own shorts? You're gonna burn up in those jeans and boots."

"I don't do shorts," Dean replied quickly, trying not to let his eyes trail the long slender column of her tanned legs up to the short frayed edge of her skirt. "Nope… no shorts."

"Please… pretty please…"

"Nope."

"Deeean…" she began to whine, turning her body towards his.

His jaw clenched as he fought to keep himself in check. "I said no. No way you or anybody else is seeing me in shorts."

Buffy frowned and cocked her head, watching him closely as she spoke her next words, doing her best not to smile. "Why? What's wrong with your legs? Do you have legs or are those wooden? Are they ugly and scarred?"

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, I just don't wear shorts."

"So you say. As far as I'm concerned you're some kind of leg mutant."

"I'm not a mutant!"

Shrugging indifferently she looked out of the window. "Whatever. Couldn't prove it by me."

"Listen sweetheart, the only way you're ever gonna see my legs is if you get me in bed."

"So does that mean we're only getting one room this time?"

"What?!" Dean squealed, nearly sounding like a girl as he looked at Buffy, expecting to find her laughing as the sound of a horn drew his attention back to the road and he swerved onto the shoulder to get out of the way.

Throwing the car into park, he turned towards her. "Don't fuck with me, Buffy."

"That's exactly what I'd like to do, Dean… I'm just tired of waiting for you to make the first move."

He rubbed his hand over his face and leaned his head back against the seat. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

Buffy frowned. "What? Is that not… oh God. You aren't interested are you?" Her face grew red and she covered it with her hands. "Okay, just forget I said anything. I guess I've totally…"

Before another word was out of her mouth, Dean's hand slid behind her, pulling her towards him. His lips quickly descended on hers as her hands rested against his chest.

She moaned into his mouth as her fingers kneaded the hard body beneath them. When he pulled away she cried out in frustration.

"Trust me darlin, I'm very interesting…" he panted against her neck as he peppered kisses over the tender, exposed flesh.

Buffy's head fell back in pleasure as his fingers slipped beneath the tank she wore and brushed against the sensitive skin of her stomach, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles as his hands moved higher until settling beneath her breasts.

"Dean," she sighed, ready to take this just a bit farther when there was a sharp knock on the top of the car.

"What the fu…" Dean groaned, tearing his mouth from Buffy's body as he angrily turned towards the driver's side window. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. "Hello there officer, can I help you?"

A cop that very well could've been Barney Fife snarled his lip as he sniffed and rocked back on his heels, his thumbs tucked into the belt at his waist. "You can help me by stepping out of the car."

Dean frowned but did as he was asked, not wanting to have to run out of town if it wasn't necessary.

"You drunk, boy?"

Doing his best to fight back a smirk, Dean shook his head. "No, sir."

"Then why you parked on the shoulder on the wrong side of the road making relations."

"Um, with all due respect sir, no relations were being made," Dean replied, trying to be as serious as he could. "Someone ran us off of the road and we were so happy to be okay we kinda got caught up in the moment. Won't happen again."

"Darn right. I'll let ya off, but if I get any more trouble out of you…."

"You won't."

The officer stared at Dean for a full minute before nodding his head. "Now get that young lady to a nice room at the inn before you do anything else that can possibly get you arrested."

"Yes sir."

"Have a nice day," the man replied and walked to his car.

Dean groaned and slid back into the car, "Relations? Who the hell says relations?"

Buffy just laughed. "I don't know but why don't we find that inn he was talking about so we can get back in the mood."


End file.
